whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
TEH INTERVIEW
PERSON AND YULISS INTERVIEW THE MCS... - NOTES: SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS WERE FROM MADEUP VIEWERS XD- ''SHO '''Person: Are You a Pervert, Do You think a little like a Pervert? If so Give Examples' Sho's Response: Only this one time, and I don't zetta remember. Person: Will You ever Beat marilyn? Sho's Response: NO! Person: will you Ever go insane enough that you need to be in a Insane asylum? Sho's Response: Maybe... Person: Do You Wear Boxers,Briefs Or Girl binki Underwear ? XD Sho's Response: O_O Uh, boxers? Person: What are your Favorite Things about marilyn? Sho's Response: I love everything about Marilyn. Person: What Would you Did If Marilyn got in a Horriable Accident,Had to go to the Hospital and was in a Coma? Person: What Is your favorite Song? Sho's Response: Uhhhh I DUNNO Person: If You Were in a Live or Death Match, What Would you do if you Realized You Shot Marilyn,She was Collapsing And Dying quickly? Sho's Response: I'd... commit zetta suicide. Person: Would You Ever Give up being a virgin? Sho's Response: Maybe. Person: Would you Ever Have IT with marilyn? Sho's Response: If she wanted to... Person:'' ARE YOU A PEDO-LEO CANTUS?'' Sho's Response: NOOO Person:'' Have/Will you ever take drugs?'' Sho's Response: NO Person:'' Do you have Any embrassing Storys? If So Tell me'' Sho's response: I DON'T WANNA Person: Do you have Any embrassing Baby Pictures? If so What is one of the Embrassing Baby Pictures of? Sho's Response: I DON'T HAVE ANY << >> Person: What is your DEEEPEST, DARKEST secret? Sho's Response: I ONCE ENJOYED ENGLISH CLASS Person:'' what Things do you find wrong about yourself?'' Sho's Response: I don't get the question Person: Do you Find Marilyn a Worthless Bitch That is a Monster? Sho's Response: NO! Person: who do you think has the Roughest Life ? Sho's Response: I dunno. Person: What is You favorite Book? Sho's Response: I LIKE MATH BOOKS Person:' ''is Your Pi-nis 3.14 inches? (4 1/6?)' 'Sho's Response: I DUNNO, I DON'T ZETTA MEASURE IT' '''Person': XD WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU DID IT WITH MARILYN AND GOT HER PREGGY? Sho's Response: I WOULD NAME THE CHILD "PI" Person: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WOKE UP NAKED INFRONT OF EVERYONE Sho's Response: O_O Person: Do you hate Anything about your self? Sho's Response: THE ENGLISH THING Person: Did You Know that Marilyn Had a ton of Glass shards in her and one is still there in her skin on her Back? I believe there still is... Sho's Response: WUT Person: Would you Ever get Curious XD and Try to Measure Marilyn's chest, randomly? Sho's Response: WUT Person: Do you Wanna Get Spayed? Sho's Response: ...WUT?! Person: Are you a furry? Sho's Response: WUT?! Person: What is your Favorite Phrase? Sho's Response: "SO ZETTA SLOW" Person: Can You Describe Your Life in 3-5 words? Sho's Response: "MATHEMATICS" Person:'' what would YOU do if you and Marilyn Were Naked xD on a Public Beach, Infront of everyone ?'' Sho's Response: O________________O Person: IS YOUR PI-NIS MEASURED IN MILES,INCHES OR CIRCLES? XD Sho's Response: ...?! Person:'' DID YOU KNOW Marilyn believes she should die,That she does nothing good for anyone,and she should have never existed?'' Sho's Response: ... Person: Would you ever get Drunk Again? Sho's Response: No ''MARILYN ( NOTIMPORTANTTHEOTHERCHARACTERSAREIMPORTANTTHOUGH) 'Yuliss: What are your thoughts on the other MCs?' '''Marilyn': Sho - <3 Awesomest and The Charrie I lovez the most =D pika- Awesome And Nice Friend xD josh- Nothing Much Besides "Hurt Sho and Die" Neku - Can be a bit of a Asshole but isn't one at the moment '' ''Marilyn - a Total Bitch,Should die and Stay dead and Not Exist Brings Nothing but horror to a somewhat Peaceful place shiki: Can Act like a Whore and is cheating one Neku Yuliss: Would you ever dance like a total moron in front of a large crowd? Marilyn:'' If I wanted to.. Mostly likely but .... I suck so Bad at Dancing I rarely do it in Public'' Yuliss: What would you do if you ran into a cat named Nail Polish Remover and he tried to eat all your hair off? Marilyn: I'd accidently Doom Hug it.. and Wonder why it's not breathing .... Yuliss: If you had a child, what would you name it? Marilyn: '' a Very Beaufitul Name, Idk right now of a Name XD Or What ever Sho Wanted the Name to be'' Yuliss: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES Marilyn:'' Never had one.... XD Yuliss: Butter or Margarine? Marilyn:'' BUTTTTTER, * eatting a Butter Stick* XP It's Bad to Eat the Stick, But It's SOOO Good! God I'm Fatass bitch xD'' Yuliss: Do you disapprove of any of the other pairings in the drama? Marilyn: No, I Only Dissapprove Viewer "Yaoi" and "yuri" piarings and I Very happy there isn't Any Yaoi or Yuri in This Drama XP Yuliss: What would you do if you accidentally killed Sho? Marilyn: Revive him, if that didn't Work Then I'd commit Suidice in the Most Painful Way :3 '' ''Yuliss: HAVE YOU HAD CURRY? Marilyn:'' No... but It Sounds Good I likez spicey food'' Yuliss: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD Marilyn: I HAVE CATEGORYS OF FAVORITE FOODS XD SO I DON'T JUST LIKE ONE, 2 CATGEROGYS ARE Meats: Steak|Beef|Hamburger meat| Potatoes: Fries|Baked Potatoes Yuliss: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO BEAT A MORON TO DEATH Marilyn:'' 299,792,458 metres per second XP'' Yuliss: WHAT'S 2+2?! Marilyn:'' EITHER 4 OR 42 XD I AM RETARD'' Yuliss: Would you ever be a poet? Marilyn:'' I Can't Rhyme Well, But I can Write Storys XP So no I wouldn't'' Yuliss: Which one of the other MCs would you kill if you had to kill one of them? Marilyn:'' XD If Josh Hurt in Sho anyway -For No Reason-, I'd kill him. though since josh Hasn't Done that lately'' I'd Probably kill Either Shiki or Neku for the Fun of it XD Yuliss: Does it bother you at all that the dragon who is the Spirit Of Snowstorms is interviewing you? Marilyn: Not a bit Yuliss: What would you do if caught in a snowstorm? Marilyn:'' I'd Lay Down,fall Asleep and Probably ending up dead of Hypothemia'' Yuliss: What goes through your mind when I say the following words: "Hole" "Stick" "Ball" Marilyn:'' ... Private parts, Stick = Penis, Ball = Testicals, and Sex....'' Yuliss: Have you ever been attacked by ninjas? Marilyn: I don't remember XD Yulliss: Cats or Dogs? Marilyn: Cats Nya~ Yuliss: Is this interview a complete waste of time? Marilyn:'' Not Really, I'm Just kinda Curious if you are going to Ask me certain Questsions I'll be "O_O" about'' Yuliss: What would you do if someone randomly came along and ripped Sho's pants off? Marilyn:'' Hand him a New Pair of Pants XP '' Yuliss: Do you think any of the MCs are pedobears? Marilyn:'' Not really XP'' Yuliss: Are YOU a pedobear? Marilyn: No, But I Have a Sick Mind XP ''PIKA '''Person':'' WHAT IS THE MOST PERVERTED THING YOU EVER HEARD OF ?'' Pika's Response: "YOUR MOUTH IS ROUND FOR A REASON", ZE! Person: WHATS YOUR FAVORITE WORD? Pika's Response: "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis" Person: WHY DID YOU COME UP WITH A NEW LANGUE? XP Pika's Response: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT, ZE. DO I NEED A REASON? SRSLY. Person: WHAT IS YOU FAVORITE SONG? Pika's Response: Right now? Either "Feel Good Inc.", "Clint Eastwood", or "Doll Parts", ze. Person: WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE MAIN CHARRES? Pika's Response: Joshy~ He mah <3. ;D Sho~ He used to be cool, but, then, he, started, trying, to, kill, Josh, again, ZE! D:< Marilyn~ She's liek, one of my best friends, ze. She's a bit overprotective of Sho, though. I mean, I don't SNAP and kill someone when someone says something negative about Josh, ze. Neku~ He mah big brother and I love him. In a sibling mannerism. Nothing more, ze. ;D Shiki~ SHE'S CHEATING ON MY BROTHER, ZE! AND SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! SEVERAL TIMES, IN FACT! Person: DO YOU THINK YOU AND JOSH WILL EVER GET MARRYED? Pika's Response: MAYBE WE WILL, MAYBE WE WON'T. ZE. Person: IF YOU WERE TO HAVE 5 CHILDREN WHAT WOULD YOU NAME EACH ONE? Pika's Response: TOO HARD! MY BRAIN HURTS! ;_; Person: DO YOU FANTAZIZE ABOUT ANYTHING? Pika's Response: It's hard to answer something that changes every 5 sec- LOL I SAID 'HARD', ZE. Person: WHAT IS YOUR MOUTH ROUND FOR? Pika's Response: THE AIR Person: WHAT DO YOU THINK THE ANSWER IS THIS QUESTION "What Goes in Hard and pink Then comes out Soft and Sticky?" Pika's Response: *laughs until has seizure* Person: WHAT ARE YOUR FAVORITE COLORS Pika's Response: BLUE RED AND PURPLE. ZE. Person: WHAT ARE A FEW OF YOUR FAVORITE THINGS? Pika's Response: CATS PENCILS ERASERS PENCILS CATS PENCILS DRAGONS PENCILS JOSHUA PENCILS DID I MENTION PENCILS I LIKE PENCILS THEY'RE GOOD FOR ALL SORTS OF THINGS, ZE, LIKE, WRITING AND DRAWING AND CHEWING ON AND BITING IN HALF AND CLAWING APART. ZE. Person: What word starts with an "F" and ends in "K? that means a lot of heat and excitement? Pika's Response: BWAHAHAHAHAHAA KEKEKEKE Person: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF EVERY JOSH,NEKU AND MARILYN WENT INTO A COMA, AND NOTHING WAS WAKING THEM UP? Pika's Response: *whimpers, hyperventilates, panics, beats head against wall, breaks down in tears* Person:'' " OOHHH....OHHHHH YEAH!.....AHHHHH" WHAT DID YOU JUST IMAGE XD?'' Pika's Response: SEX... HARD. ZE. XD ''JOSH '''Person': What do you Love about Pika? Joshua's Response: Hm... Well, there are a lot of things I love about Pika, you're going to have to be more specific. Hee hee. Person: What are your dreams and goals? Joshua's Response: ...Hm. I'll have to think about that for awhile. Person: what would you do if Shiki,Pika and Marilyn went into a coma? Joshua's Response: Hm... Well, I really could care less about Shiki, but I'd see what I could to to wake Pika and Marilyn. Person: '' what would you do if you Had to by away from pika and never talk to her , if you wanted her to live?'' Joshua's Response: Well, I would stay away and not speak to her, plain and simple. I do believe we may be the only pair in the drama who can bear to be away from each other. Hee hee. Person: What Song are you thinking of At the Moment? Joshua's Response: I'm not thinking of a song at the moment. Person: What do you think of The Main Charries in the Drama? Joshua's Response: Pika~ ...Hee hee <3 Sho~ Ah, our dear math fetishist. He's rather amusing to watch. Marilyn~ Should stop with the self-loathing. There are plenty worse people than her in the universe, I've met a few of them. Neku~ Again, amusing to watch at times, although in a somewhat different way. Shiki~ Ugh. Person: Who do you think Has a Bad life? Joshua's Response: You'll have to be a bit specific with "who". There is a near-infinite number of people in the universe who have bad lives. Person: what Do You think are the Faults of the other Main characters? Joshua's Response: Well, Pika needs to lay off the caffeine and try to remember to defend herself when attacked, Marilyn could quit with the self-loathing and being so over protective of Sho, Sho... Ugh. Neku and Shiki... ...Where do I even start there? Person: If You Woke Up And pika was Dead What would you do? Joshua's Response: Um, revive her, of course. Person: Image being Abused Constantly What pops into the head When You think of that? Joshua's Response: ...Hm... Person: Would you Ever go on a Strike, if so why? Joshua's Response: I have no need to go on a strike. Person: If Marilyn Erased her self from History who do you think would live? '' ''Joshua's Response: I do believe the other MCs would be dead, and the majority of the past MCs would die as well. Person:'' What Pika was dead and not Able to be Revived?'' Joshua's Response: I'd mourn for awhile, then move on... that's what one does when they lose their love interest. Person: what if all the girls that are Main Characters Went into a Coma and no matter What happened they standed like that? Joshua's Response: I'd probably end up being the only MC left. Person:Which Main Charries Have Horriable Lives? Joshua's Response: I don't think any MCs have particularly horrible lives. Not as horrible as the majority of the near-infinite amount of people I mentioned earlier, anyways. Person: What do you Think id the Worst Punishment? Joshua's Response: It differs from person to person. Person:'' If Pika was erased From History Would Everyone die as well?'' Joshua's Response: Likely. Person: What do you think is the most Grossest thing ever? Joshua's Response: ... ''NEKU 'Yuliss:''' What are your thoughts on the other MCs? Neku: Shiki - Love of my Life, Loyal Would never cheat on me,Cute and a Great Loving Parnter Sho - Some Annoying Math dude who hurt Shiki Marilyn - Some Girl Who looks like she is in Morning So to speak, She also will Hurt people She's Kinda a Bitch Pika- a Good Friend and Sister I guess josh - a Creepy Man e_o Not to be Trusted In my opinion I spent a week with him Yuliss: Are you actually anorexic or do you have a pathological fear of food? Neku:'' Food tastes Horriable... I do not Fear it, it Just Tastes Gross,e_o'' Yuliss: What is your opinion on Shiki trying to kill Pika? Neku:'' Very Confusing, and She Shouldn't try to kill my Sister'' Yuliss: Which of the other MCs do you like the least? Neku: the Math dude Yuliss: Why do you love Shiki? Neku: She's Kind, Beautiful,Sexy and Besides that I am Just Attracted to he''r ''Yuliss: What would you do if you found out out Shiki was cheating on you with Beat? Neku: I'd Probably try to kill beat or Commit Suidice Yuliss: Would you ever consider ditching Shiki? Neku: Never Yuliss: Are you a pedobear? Neku: No! O_O Yuliss: Are you emo? Neku: '' I don't Think I Am '' Yuliss: Is this interview a complete waste of time? Neku: Yes Yuliss: Did you know your mother when she was alive? Neku: Barely I only remember her Voice,hair color and eye color but it is blurry. Yuliss: Does it bother you when people eat around you? Neku: Not Really.... '' ''Yuliss: Have you ever looked at p0rn? Neku: No O_o Yuliss: Are you made of cat meat? Neku: No o_o Yuliss: Are you technically maple syrup? Neku: No O_O Yuliss: Are you a bomb? Neku:'' No'' Yuliss: Do you disapprove either of the other MC pairings? Neku:'' Yes'' Yuliss: Is it true that you're secretly Batman? Neku: No, Bruce Wayne is Secretly Batman Yuliss: On a scale of 1 to 10 with 1 being the least how much do you despise Tazer? Neku: some where between 2-7 Yuliss: Would you ever hide behind a giant goose? Neku: No Yuliss: Did you know Shiki has AIDS? Neku: O_O SHIKI HAS AIDS? Yuliss: Why exactly do you disapprove the other MC pairings? Neku: 1. I don't Trust josh With my Sister, He Could be a Homo-Rapist e_o 2. a 18 year old being in love with a 12 year old is Pedoism '' ''* SCREAMS DUE TO BEING THROAT BEING RIPPED OUT WITH A CROWBAR BY MARILYN* Yuliss: Do you think Pika needs to lay off the caffeine? Neku: Idk Yuliss: If you could kill one of the other MCs without facing consequences, which would you kill? Neku: If Permitly, Josh and Sho or Marilyn '' ''Yuliss: Have you ever been mercilessly stabbed in the eye with a fork? Neku: No Yuliss: Are you a cat/part cat? Neku: No Yuliss: Do you live in a giant bucket? Neku: No Yuliss: Have your headphones ever been broken? Neku:'' Only once, And it was because some Stupid Fangirl snapped them in half'' Yuliss: Would you rape Shiki? Neku: Yes Yuliss: What would you do if a horde of fangirls came in through that window? Neku: Run away Yuliss: Would you be irritated if Pika was a clingy sister? Neku: Only if She Did something that incest Fangirls Would like e_o Yuliss: When was the last time you ate? neku: About 6 monthes ago Yuliss: Are you secretly a locust? Neku:'' No'' ''SHIKI '''Person': why Are you Cheating on Neku? Shiki's Response: Because I am. >;D Person:Why do You Like a Whore? Shiki's Response: ...? Person: Why do you wear short clothing? Shiki's Response: Because I do. Person: What is your Favorite Thing to do, Besides Shopping? Shiki's Response: Uhhhh I dunno... Person: Why do you Want to kill pika? Shiki's Response: Peh. Person: Don't you think your Overreacting? Shiki's Response: Overreacting to what?! Person: '' how Do You Feel About someone killing you?'' Shiki's Response: Nobody's tried to kill me in awhile. Person: What is your least Favorite thing? Shiki's Response: Beetles. Person: What is your opinion on The Main Charries? Shiki's Response: Sho~ Ew Marilyn~ Moron Joshua~ Also ew Neku~ I don't know WHY I used to like him. Pika~ That little insect means nothing to me. Person: What Would you do If The Person Your cheating on with Neku died? Shiki's Response: Find another guy. Person: What is the most Embrassing Thing you ever done? Shiki's Response: I dunno. Person: WHAT ARE THE FAULTS YOU FIND IN YOUR SELF? Shiki: I'm perfect. Person: What are the faults you find in the other main characters? Shiki: All of them suck balls. Person:'' If you had to be in a closet with one of hte main characters who would you rather be with and rather not be with?'' Shiki: None of them Person: What would you do if you got AIDS or Worse? Shiki: I already have AIDS. Person: What would you do if you Got Preggierz? Shiki: Abort Person:'' If You Had to Makeout with any of the Main Charries who would be the one You'd wanna makeout with And Which one you Wouldn't? '' Shiki: Neku, it's no big deal, I've done it countless times and I'm ditching him sooner or later anyways. Person: Have you Ever Given a guy a B+J? Shiki: Yes~ Person: what would you do if EVERY GUY Didn't like you as in Sexually ? Shiki's Response: Die. Person: what Did you like about Shiki? Shiki's Response: I like everything about me Person: did you Know no Matter what you do your Still a preppy Slut? Shiki's Response: Pfft. Person:'' What would you do if you HAD to Give someone that is a Main Charrie a Bj?'' Shiki's Response: Do it. I've done it plenty of times, no big deal. Person:'' What did you like in Neku?'' Shiki's Response: I don't even remember. Person:'' Did You Give Neku Aids? XD'' Shiki's Response: No... Person:'' will you ever give Neku Aids?'' Shiki's Response: If he rapes me Person: How Long are you going to Keep you cheating on him a Secret ? Shiki's Response: Not long. Person: Did you Tell him you Have Aids? Shiki's Response: No. Person: Why are You Preppy? Shiki's Response: Because Person: Why do you act like a Bitch? Shiki's Response: Because Person: What would you do if you gave to the birth of a child at the age of 16? Shiki's Response: "Because" Person:'' whats your Favorite Song?'' Shiki's Response: Because 'Person': ' '''''whats Your Favorite Shopping Store?' ''Shiki's Response: BecauseMart'' Person: Name One of you most Best Sexual Expenice and Who was it with?'' ''Shiki: Sex. With Beat. Hard.'' '''Person: Do You Support Yuri and Yaoi? Shiki: Sometimes Person: Would you Ever go out with josh or Sho? Shiki: EW NO Person: don't You think Beat is on Steriods? Shiki: Definitely